ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted
Corrupted is the 5th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force Plot The episode begins on a starry night at the park. A couple is walking past. Girl: Wow, thanks Tyler. This date was really amazing. Tyler: I'm glad you liked it. I have something to show you. Girl: Really? Tyler: Yeah. Come over here behind this building. (walks behind the building) Girl: Are you sure? Tyler: Yeah come on Cindy. It's ok. Cindy walks behind the building slowly. They can't be seen now. Cindy: What was it you wanted to show me? A short moment later there is a scream behind the building. Cindy then drops to the ground, pale and dry. ''Theme Song '' The team is driving by on the road checking for alien technology. Sarah is using her laptop in the passenger's seat. Brandon, in the back seat: Hey Sarah, what are you doing? Sarah: I thought that since we are tracking down invading aliens that we might need some help in some situations so, by using the badge you got, I can home in on any other badges on the planet. Brandon: Cool. Coco: Help? Since when do we need help? Sarah: Since billions of aliens landed on Earth. Brandon: Come on there can't be billions... maybe thousands. Coco: Not Helping Sarah: Look, one day we are going to need some help. Just trust me. Coco: Ok fine we can look for help. Sarah: Good. Theres a badge somewhere near town. They drive off into town. Later, they arrive at a fancy-looking house. Brandon: What makes you think he lives here? Sarah: This is where the badge is located. Besides why would a person live in the woods back there? Brandon: Good Point. Coco: This is a waste of time. Sarah: Would you just knock already? Coco, knocking: No need to yell. A short moment later, the door opens and a young man is in the doorway. Young Man: Hello? Sarah: Hi I'm Sarah and- Young Man: Looking very beau- Coco: Looking for some assistance. Sarah: Coco don't inturrupt. Young Man: No no it is ok. You say you need some assistance? Coco: Yeah. Have you seen one of these before? (Shows Badge) Young Man, silent for a moment: Yes I have. Come inside. I'm Tyler by the way. They walk inside the house and the door closes. Meanwhile inside the house, they are conversating. Sarah: So you're the one with the badge? Tyler: Yes I went to training for my badge. I was top of the class in all my subjects. Sarah: So was I! Coco, examing some technology: Is this yours? Tyler: Of course. It is advanced technology that I set up to patrol the area. Sarah: So you track aliens too? Tyler: Anything to keep the town safe. Brandon: Well that's cool. Coco: Brandon, can I talk to you in private? Brandon: Ummm sure. They walk outside. Coco: Look this guy is a waste of our time. Brandon: Come on Coco, he is patroling the town for aliens; that's what we do. Coco: Exactly. We don't need another guy fighting aliens. Brandon: I think we do. Coco: What are you going to do? Add him to the team? Suddenly an alarm goes off from inside the house. Brandon: I might consider it. Come on! Coco, grabbing his shoulder: This conversation isn't over. Brandon nods and they head inside quickly. Brandon: What's going on? Tyler, by the monitor: The Patrol Monitor went off. Sarah: Is it an alien? Tyler, working on the computer: Let me see. The Monitor zooms in on the fixed point and shows a girl walking in the middle of traffic causing cars to almost fall off the rails. Sarah: Someone could get hurt! Brandon: Come on Let's go! They get in the car and drive off to the bridge. When they get there, a truck drives off the rails and into the bridge colum which causes the bridge to shake. Brandon: Sarah and Tyler, you get the people off the bridge, Coco, the truck driver, and I'll get the bridge. Everyone takes their positions. Brandon pulls his sleeve up and selects an alien. He slaps the Omnitrix down and undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon: CRUSHER! Crusher runs up to the bridge and holds it back as hard as he can. Sarah and Tyler evacuate the people from their cars. Coco gets to the truck and attempts to save the truck driver. Coco: Ok, let's see what these new powers can do! Coco touches the truck and becomes silver. He rips the driver's door open and struggles with pulling the driver out of the truck. Suddently a car begins to fall off the rails of the bridge while a girl is walking under it. Crusher: That car is going to fall, someone get the girl! Sarah: I can't reach her! Coco: This driver needs help. Crusher: I'm a little full-handed here guys. The cars drops and everyone watches in shock. All of a sudden, the car is grabbed by a yellow beam and lifted over to the side. Everyone is shocked to see that it was Tyler that saved the girl. He shoots another beam at the bridge. Tyler: You can release your grip now, Brandon. Crusher releases his grip and the bridge is put back into the way it was before. Brandon de-transforms. Brandon: Wow Tyler, that was amazing. Tyler: It looks like you two arn't the only ones with super powers. Sarah: Nice save Tyler. Tyler: You didn't do too bad yourself Sarah. Coco, a bit annoyed: I think we should head back and check out some of that technology. Tyler: Of course. Later, they arrive at the house again. Coco looks at the technology and Tyler shows Brandon the monitors. Brandon: So this is how you patrol the town? Tyler: Yep. Every spec. Sarah: This is a similar method I use to locate alien technology. Tyler: Well great minds think a like. Perhaps we could compare our methods. Coco: I'm going to get some air. (Coco leaves) Brandon: I'm going to go check on him. (Brandon follows) By the Garden, Coco is kicking rocks. Brandon: Is something wrong? Coco: I don't trust that guy's technology. Brandon: He made it from alien tech, that guy is a genius and has super powers. I think he would make a good addition to the team. Coco: Are you crazy? Brandon: No I'm being smart. We need this guy. There is a noise heard near by. Coco: Did you hear that? Brandon: Yeah. I'll go get Sarah and Tyler. (Heads inside) Coco goes towards the noise. He heads near the generator of the house. So far there is nothing but when he turns around there is a pale, dry looking girl there. The shock knocks him down and he crawls backwards as she walks slowly towards him. A yellow blast hits her on the back and the zombie girl turns around to see Brandon, Sarah and Tyler. Tyler: Stand Down! The zombie girl moans and more of them come out. Sarah: They're draining the energy from the generators. Brandon, scrolling through the Omnitrix: Zombies like Energy? Ok, I've got just the guy. (slams Omnitrix down and goes through transformation seqeunce) Brandon: Electrix! A zombie walks towards Electrix. Electrix: I don't think so. (Grabs generator, absorbs energy and grabs the Zombie causing it to be Electrocuted) The rest of them battle the team. After the the battle, the zombies are defeated and knocked out. Coco: What are they? Sarah: They look like regular girls. Electrix: Except they're zombies! Sarah: But they're not zombies, they're regular people but... drained. Electrix: Is there a cure? Sarah: I'm not sure. Tyler: We can tie them up in one of the rooms in my house to examine them. Electrix: Seems like a good idea. Tyler ties them up using his yellow beam and Electrix carries them into the house. Tyler: So Sarah, that was very professional with examining the girls. Sarah: Oh it was nothing. Tyler: I think it was something. Would you like to have dinner with me? Sarah: Oh Tyler that's nice. Sure why not? Tyler: Great. Sarah: I'll see you then. (leaves) Tyler, grining evily: Yes you will. Coco walks to Sarah as she enters the house. Coco: Sarah we need to talk. Sarah: Not now Coco, I have to get ready for dinner with Tyler. Coco: Look, I know you like him and that he is a team player but I don't trust him and I think we should leave. Sarah: Coco, I trust Tyler and he has technology that can help us. Coco: I'm telling you he is bad news. Sarah: Oh I see what is going on. Coco: What? Sarah: You're jealous! Coco: I am not! He is bad news and I bet he is related to those zombies. Sarah: They're not zombies and Tyler is clean. You just need to trust him Coco. Coco: But- Sarah: We can't make judgements because of your opinions. (leaves the room) Later Sarah and Tyler are having dinner together. Sarah: Thanks for dinner Tyler. Tyler: Anytime. Here I have something to show you. Sarah: Really? Tyler: Yeah, give me your hand. Sarah gives her hand to Tyler. He grabs it and a weird yellow spark comes across the hand. Sarah, feeling a bit of pain: Ow. Tyler, What are you doing? His eyes turn bright yellow and energy flows from Sarah into him. Tyler: I am feeding on your energy. Sarah, getting weakened: No. Tyler stop. Brandon, from behind: Hey! She said to stop. Coco: I told you spying on them was a good idea. Brandon: Can you talk about this later? Coco: Right. Drop her Tyler! Tyler, feeding: She is so full of energy. So contained and unused. And now it's mine! When he finishes, Sarah becomes pale and dry and drops to the ground. Both: Sarah! Coco abosorbs the ground and runs towards Tyler but he blasts him away with a super charged yellow blast. Brandon transforms. Batwing: Batwing! (flies towards Tyler and lets out a sonic screech) Tyler covers his ears and has enough strength to shoot a charged beam at Batwing, then he throws him near Coco. Brandon de-transforms, out cold. Tyler, laughing evily: No one can stop me now! Suddently he is grabbed from behind. Tyler: What? Sarah, still weak and pale, grabs onto Tyler and an energy flow begins sending pink energy into her. Tyler: No! What are you doing?! Sarah: Taking back something you stole. Sarah continues to drain Tyler until she isn't pale and weak anymore. When the transfer stops, Tyler is curled up into a ball. When he gets up, he realizes he has no powers. Tyler: Nooooo! You will pay Sarah! Sarah: Oh will I? (She opens a door and all the pale girls he drained come out walking towards him) Tyler: Ha! That was your mistake. The zombies work for me. They get closer towards him. Tyler: What are you doing? Get her! What did you do? Sarah: I didn't do anything. You took their life and they're going to get it back. They surround Tyler and begin to absorb his energy. Tyler, being absorbed: No! No! Nooooooooooooooo! The zombies are then returned to their normal forms and Tyler becomes a pale dry weak thing. Sarah goes to Brandon and Coco. Sarah: Are you guys ok? Brandon, waking: ugh my head. Sarah: You're fine. Coco, getting up: Thanks for believing me. Sarah: Trust me. Tyler gets up enraged. Tyler: I won't let you beat me! (picks up pipe and charges towards the team) raaaaaaaaaa-! Sarah turns around with glowing pink eyes and shoots a pink beam through her fingers and traps Tyler in a big pink ball of energy. Her eyes then turn back to normal. Sarah: Whoa. Coco: You have super powers? Sarah: I guess I took more energy then I expected. Later the real intergalatic police take Tyler away. Alien Officer: Nice job on catching Tyler here. He has been on the run for stealing from one of our training bases. Sarah: Anytime Officer. The police then fly off into space. Brandon puts his arms behind Coco and Sarah. Brandon: So, we all have super powers. Sarah: Guess so. Coco: So what now? Brandon: We do what we always do. Sarah: Saving the world? Brandon: Getting Burgers. They laugh as they head back to the car. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Crusher *Electrix (First Appearance) *Batwing Villains *Zombie Girls *Tyler Trivia *All members of the team now have super powers. *In the previous episode,Wanted, Coco gets his powers because of his mistake and Sarah gets her powers because of her mistake in this episode. *Tyler says that there was so much energy in Sarah but she kept it contained and unused meaning that she could have had super powers before joining the team. *This is the third time that the team meets an agent of the intergalatic police; the first being A Hero Returns and the second being Back at the Barnyard. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force